


【超蝙】你老婆真棒 pwp

by antares_b



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M, Wife Swapping, sorry Bruce, sorry I'm so terrible but I'm not going to be good, sorry you two
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b
Summary: warning：魔改room 9（当然没有9，肾不够）二三代换■妻有，伪水仙有……所有的设定都是为了让糟糕的事情进行得“比较”合理，阅读本文请放下逻辑良心和道德底线。我警告过了。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman&Batman
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning：魔改room 9（当然没有9，肾不够）二三代换■妻有，伪水仙有……所有的设定都是为了让糟糕的事情进行得“比较”合理，阅读本文请放下逻辑良心和道德底线。我警告过了。

为方便区分，二代为卡尔和韦恩，三代为克拉克和布鲁斯。  
01  
韦恩警觉地睁开眼，微微闪身，一阵冰冷的风就擦过他的侧脸，撞在墙上发出“当啷”一声脆响，接着是金属跌落在地的声音。他很有些恼火，毕竟蝙蝠侠刚刚还蹲在滴水兽上，准备和互相坦白了秘密身份的男友以超英身份来一个super kiss，而现在一切都要推迟到突发事件解决之后了。  
  
韦恩余光扫到两道来自不同方向的热视线撞在一起，预感事情不会解决得太轻松。他躲过一记横扫，接住向他脸上踢过来的小腿，将对方摔倒在地。他的对手是一个中年男人，两鬓灰白，饱满的肌肉在睡袍下彰显着存在感。“布鲁斯！”韦恩听到焦急的呼喊，那声音显然不属于卡尔。他眯起眼。  
  
正如韦恩所想，没有人会穿着睡袍……甚至只是短裤向两位超级英雄发起挑衅。他们是他和卡尔的同位体。接到来自另一个宇宙的蝙蝠侠的目光，赤裸着上身的克拉克有些不自在地往布鲁斯身边挪了挪，然后挨了丈夫不动声色的一记肘击。  
  
“所以，”卡尔尴尬地清了清嗓子，眼神避开睡衣在打斗中破损的布鲁斯：“你们，你和你的新婚丈夫正要休息，然后毫无征兆地被拖到了这个房间？”  
  
韦恩在一边抱起手臂，补充道：“而我们正在夜巡。”  
  
克拉克点头：“是的，而且这里似乎属于魔法空间，我们尝试了所有能想到的办法还是出不去，甚至不能破坏这里的一点东西。当你们出现时，我和布鲁斯以为是幕后黑手……抱歉。”  
  
“可以理解。”  
  
一直皱着眉不说话，似乎在思考什么的布鲁斯忽然从唯一的椅子上站了起来：“那是什么？”  
  
“什么？”卡尔和韦恩转过身。他们所处的房间非常简洁，除了一张大得过分而又空荡荡的床和一张小圆桌，一根椅子之外什么也没有。而现在，墙上出现了光屏投影。  
  
“幸运的被选中者：  
你们必须完成要求的事项，才能回到你们的世界。  
事项一：被选中者分为AC，BD两组，完成时长一天的性爱。  
祝你们过得愉快。”  
  
韦恩看着自己头顶的C和男朋友头顶的B，扒下头罩，糟心地骂了句粗口。  
02  
“我想我们也许可以试着找别的方法……”韦恩抗拒地后退了一步，然后被布鲁斯抓住肩膀：“你是蝙蝠侠，我也是。所有的办法都试过了，只剩下按‘它’的话去做。我的哥谭需要我。别再浪费时间了。”说着，他毫不客气地把韦恩推向床上坐着的克拉克的怀里，语气中带上了嘲讽：“还是说，你怕了？virgin？”  
  
韦恩从手足无措的克拉克的腿上爬起来，气得脸上微微泛红，愤怒地嚷道：“该怕的是你！”  
  
“哦，”布鲁斯怜悯地最后看了他一眼，走向卡尔：“我们走着瞧。”  
  
大床“轰隆轰隆”地摇晃起来，从中间升起一道壁障，隔开了四人。  
  
好吧，韦恩看向克拉克。至少，矮一点的超人，那玩意儿的尺寸应该会像个正常人一点。  
  
而布鲁斯呼出一口气，扯着僵在床上不敢动弹的卡尔吻上去，心想：至少这个看起来不那么……鲁莽。  
03  
这是布鲁斯，卡尔告诉自己，同位体也是布鲁斯。放下心里的顾忌，他很快凭着氪星人不需要呼吸的优势反客为主。  
  
“唔……”布鲁斯气喘吁吁地推开卡尔，抹了把被啃得水润红肿的嘴唇，看了眼出现在壁障上的光屏的催促，低头解开自己的睡袍：“别磨蹭了，开始吧。”  
  
“怎么了？”骑在没有反应的卡尔的大腿上，布鲁斯不耐烦地扬眉：“还是你真的是个童子军？那个韦恩从来没让你快乐过吗？”  
  
他恶意地，缓慢地在卡尔的胯间磨蹭自己结实饱满的臀肉，这让卡尔倒吸一口凉气——布鲁斯没穿内裤。他似乎忍无可忍，一下子把布鲁斯掀下来按在床上，另一只手脱掉自己的制服。  
  
布鲁斯“嗤”了一声：“这就对了。”但他很快就笑不出来了。  
  
“那是什么玩意儿？”中年男人惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，这倒使卡尔觉得他有点可爱了。布鲁斯一激灵从卡尔身上连滚带爬地下来，缩到床尾。氪星人怎么会有这么大这么粗的鸡巴？他警惕地盯着卡尔：“我不做了。”这种玩意儿要是插进来，他绝对会死的吧？现在他开始有点佩服韦恩那家伙了。  
  
卡尔的表情肉眼可见地变得为难起来。但他说出口的话可不像他的脸一样无害：“这可不行啊，布鲁斯。你不想早点结束吗？抱歉，现在可不是任性的时候。”他温柔而不容拒绝地把布鲁斯拉过来，压在身下，探进两根手指。  
  
“你做过润滑。”卡尔惊讶地挑起眉头。  
  
布鲁斯咬着下唇，不说话，颧骨却缓缓浮起红晕。这是他在浴室偷偷为自己的丈夫做的准备，现在却要便宜另外一个男人。即使这个男人是他丈夫的同位体。  
  
“放松。”卡尔在布鲁斯的屁股上拍了一掌，温声斥责道：“你太紧了，这样会受伤的。”布鲁斯一哆嗦，轻微的疼痛和欲望同时升腾膨胀。有一瞬间，他竟然——渴望被责罚。  
  
他和克拉克的性爱总是很粗暴的。年轻人总是那么莽撞，当然，更是因为他知道布鲁斯喜欢被怎样对待。但卡尔是完全不同的类型。他的动作很温柔，很缓慢，从扩张到进入，被刻意延长的过程使满足感也落下半拍，欲望几乎空虚到令布鲁斯感到疼痛。  
  
布鲁斯深棕色的眼睛里全是迷茫的雾气，仿佛下一秒就会凝成水珠，从眼角落下，划过泪痣，消失在枕头里。但是蝙蝠侠可没这么容易哭。“布鲁斯，你真是——美得惊人。”卡尔的声音把他的注意力从混沌中拉出来。  
  
这可怕的简直足以称为刑具的性器进入了他的身体多长时间了？为什么它还在前进，他真的能完全容纳下它吗？随着重重一顶，他发出绵长嘶哑的呻吟，心里松了口气，也隐隐畏惧，终于到底了。布鲁斯从未被开发到如此深的地方。  
  
克拉克的尺寸就足以让布鲁斯承受勉强了。布鲁斯的前列腺不深，每次年轻人作弊，抵着那一点来回动作，都能让哥谭国王丢盔弃甲，哀哀告饶。而卡尔，他简直不需要开启x视线，每一下再简单不过的抽插都无可避免地刮过那个可怜的腺体。布鲁斯控制不住不断溢出的呻吟，无暇顾及声音里已经带了哭腔。  
  
“布鲁斯。”卡尔在玩弄他的胸乳。像是揉弄女人的乳房一样搓玩那两块软肉，捏住挺立的乳头拉扯到极限，再残忍地掐弄。布鲁斯快要崩溃了，扭着屁股，低泣着想逃脱这亵玩，却只是躲到施虐者的怀里。“不，别……啊！别玩那里，呜，呜嗯，太深了、别再，啊！”  
  
“你的胸真的好大……啊，我的布鲁斯喜欢我叫她们奶子，我猜你也会喜欢的，对不对？你的丈夫每天都会玩这里，才会这么大，这么敏感，是吗？”卡尔的声音像从天边飘过来。  
  
“回答我，你喜欢被玩弄你的奶子，是吗？”卡尔加重了声音，又往他的肠道深处狠狠一顶。布鲁斯猝不及防，仰头发出一声尖叫。他吸了吸鼻子，在卡尔越来越重的操弄下缓过神。“是、是的，”他哭着说：“我喜欢被玩……奶子、啊啊！饶了我，别再……”  
  
他的求饶没能获得宽恕。  
  
卡尔放慢了动作，继续以缓缓而不允喘息的速度肏他，一下比一下深。“你不应该只顾着自己享乐，布鲁斯，”他谴责道：“为什么不生个孩子，用你的奶子为他哺乳呢？这才是她们最正当的用处。你真是太自私了。自私的婊子应当得到惩罚。你想我代替你的丈夫惩罚你吗？”  
  
布鲁斯在一记又深又狠的肏弄下打了个哆嗦，反射性地，讨好地将在后穴中肆虐的鸡巴含得更紧。“是的，请惩罚我。”他哽咽着说。  
  
“叫我……你毕竟是个有丈夫的婊子了。叫我主人。”  
  
“主人，”泪痣在水光中艳丽得让人心折：“求主人惩罚你的婊子。”  
  
“你可不是我的婊子。”卡尔被逗笑了：“我的婊子在你丈夫的身下挨操呢。”所以，他现在更得好好惩罚这个婊子。  
  
“布鲁斯，你真的很适合被男人肏。转过去，屁股翘高。”卡尔摇摇头，抽出自己的性器。他欣赏着另一个宇宙的蝙蝠侠像一只被操得服服帖帖的母狗一样乖乖听从指令翘起屁股，满意地一巴掌打在那两团被撞击得红通通的软肉上。  
  
  
tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 反正我就是个变态. jpg

“他们已经开始了。”克拉克听见壁障那边渐渐传来的熟悉的呻吟哭喊，微微蹙眉。他能理解，蝙蝠侠总是这样顾全大局，然而心底还是升起不爽。布鲁斯还记得他真正的丈夫就在这里听着吗？还是他已经被丈夫的同位体操得思维能力都没了？  
  
克拉克偏头，僵硬站在一边的那位年轻的蝙蝠侠也禁抿着唇，超人觉得自己完全能透过蝙蝠面罩看到醋意。于是他莫名地对韦恩升起同病相怜之感。  
  
他清了清嗓子，试图唤起韦恩的注意。韦恩机械地将目光转向他，又呆在原地好一会儿，才挫败地吐出一口气。他扯下自己的头盔，走向克拉克，汗湿的黑发在昏暗灯光下反射过星星点点的闪光。  
  
然后他跪下来，扯下克拉克的短裤。韦恩心底暗暗松了口气，果然，不是每个氪星人的阴茎都像他的男友那么离谱。这当然不是说克拉克的尺寸不可观，只是，和卡尔比起来，好歹“小克拉克”还在正常大小范围内。  
  
韦恩抬眼看着愣住的克拉克，掏出一个小瓶子递给他：“我没带润滑剂，只有一点用来当唇膏的凡士林，可能不够。”所以，为了生命安全着想，他得先给克拉克口交。  
  
而克拉克早就在隔壁妻子的呻吟声中勃起了。他的目光掠过韦恩秀气的眼睫，落在他玫瑰一般的唇上。不像布鲁斯仿佛时时刻刻勾引着谁去亲吻他一样色气的肉唇，韦恩的唇不仅像玫瑰花瓣一样薄，而且微微撅起，唇膏被擦去后也露出原本蔷薇般的唇色。这样的唇形也适合被亲吻，但那吻应当是恋人式的轻柔，而非对待妓女一样的一昧蹂躏掠夺。  
  
就是这样的一双唇瓣，此时在努力吞吐他的性器。韦恩很认真，脸颊微红，尽量将这外星鸡巴含得更深，双手还不停地揉弄着克拉克鼓鼓囊囊的睾丸。他的脸几乎埋在克拉克茂盛的毛发里，这似乎让他有些难受。他简直被浓郁的雄性荷尔蒙气息完全包围了。他悄悄抬眼，这个氪星人的脸部轮廓不像他的卡尔一样柔和，很凌厉，很坚硬。这让克拉克看起来非常威严，而且凶狠。尤其在他板着脸的时候。  
  
克拉克的确是尽力板着表情，但韦恩上翘泛红的眼角勾得他性器都胀大了一圈。偏偏韦恩在这时好死不死地做了个深喉。克拉克脑子里轰的一下，等反应过来，他已经死死扣住韦恩的后脑勺，在他口中横冲直撞了。  
  
但这完全不能怪克拉克。是的，韦恩的技术很青涩，但这可是一个穿着制服的蝙蝠侠在给你口交！全宇宙哪个男人能经得起这样的诱惑？要怪只能怪韦恩太淫荡，眼睛那样媚气勾人，嘴又那么湿热柔软，还主动跪下来舔别的男人的鸡巴。  
  
韦恩被连续的强制深喉逼得发出不成调的呜咽，眼里很快泛起雾气。他拼命推着克拉克的腹肌和大腿，然而氪星人丝毫不为所动。他快要不能呼吸了，鼻腔口腔中全是男人侵略性的荷尔蒙气息。克拉克不留情面的往咽喉深处的用力冲撞让他干呕连连，但这只是让男人更爽。现在他得到放荡的惩罚了。  
  
克拉克抽出阴茎，射在韦恩的脸上、头发上。后者翻着白眼，呜咽着大口呼吸来之不易的新鲜空气，无意识地把唇周精液都舔进嘴里。克拉克的眸色一下子变深了，眼里起了幽深的漩涡。韦恩感到委屈。他的男朋友一向对他那么温柔体贴，可现在，他竟然被别的男人当婊子一样使用了。更让他感到羞耻的是，即使仅仅是被奸淫了嘴腔，他的下体也悄悄勃起了。  
  
克拉克好心地用自己的性器帮韦恩涂匀脸上的精液。然后他把韦恩拉起来让他趴到床沿，在他的臀甲处撕开了一条缝。“我幻想这个很久了，”他咕哝着：“操一个穿着制服的蝙蝠侠。”  
  
韦恩仅仅是扭动了一下腰，然后便认命地撑着床，抬高屁股，方便克拉克把涂着凡士林的手指伸进他的肉穴。他死死憋住了呻吟，这让听着妻子求饶的哭声的克拉克更加烦躁。  
  
克拉克惩罚性地勾起了手指，这让韦恩的腰一下子软了下去。“韦恩先生，我想我得教教您怎么讨好上您的男人。”他干脆整个撕开韦恩的臀甲，狠狠地打了他的屁股：“您主动给不是您爱人的男人口交，甚至因此勃起，制服里还不穿内裤。”韦恩在他的抽打下发着抖。  
  
“这一切，充分证明了您是个放浪的婊子。”克拉克一边在韦恩的穴里弯曲旋转着手指，合着融化成水的润滑一起折磨娇嫩那些可怜的肠肉：“既然如此，又何必守着无畏的矜持？叫出来。”  
  
他的食指和中指狠狠按在凸起的小点上，与之伴随的是一声长长的哭腔。克拉克满意地笑了，奖赏地玩弄起他的前列腺。韦恩无法自控地在那些手指的肏弄下摇起了屁股：“别、别……扩张，已经够了，不要……呜啊！”  
  
克拉克挑眉，诱哄道：“您想要什么，韦恩先生？”  
  
“阴茎、”韦恩仰着头，伴着浓浓的鼻音：“你的阴茎……给我、啊啊！”  
  
“要有礼貌，韦恩先生。”韦恩从克拉克骤然冷淡的声音和更加粗鲁的动作中觉察出了危险。他终于哭了出来：“请，请给我你的阴茎！”  
  
克拉克满意地在他脊背上印下一个吻：“乖狗狗。”然后抽出手指，狠狠撞进他流着水的后穴。  
  
“不……别，太重了……啊啊啊啊啊啊！”韦恩崩溃地摇着头。他开始佩服布鲁斯了，或者说，佩服他的腰。他真的有四十岁了吗？和这样青年蝙蝠侠都受不了的年轻人纠缠，他真的不会腰肌劳损？  
  
韦恩被撞得一个劲往床上爬。克拉克索性捞起他的腿盘在自己腰间，然后继续他狂风骤雨般的抽插。韦恩连哭喊都被肏得堵在了喉咙里，只能发出泣不成声的哽咽。他抓着自己的披风，眼泪口水不停地往下掉。卡尔从来没这么快这么狠地肏过他。身后的氪星人完全不顾他的求饶，好像只一心要把他肏死在这里。韦恩感到了恐惧。  
  
“轻一点！”他语无伦次地哭求：“求你、啊啊啊啊！会死的，要被操坏了呜、求你啊！不要，别，会坏掉的……啊啊啊！”  
  
他被肏射了。靠着男人的鸡巴，蹭着床单就这么被肏得一股一股流出精水。韦恩感到无地自容，他怎么能这么下贱？  
  
“你可真浪啊，”他果然听到克拉克的嗤笑：“靠后面就能爽射？你是有多喜欢挨肏呢，蝙蝠侠？哥谭小巷里的站街女会有你骚吗？”  
  
“还是说，蝙蝠侠就是哥谭最高级的婊子？超人的专属婊子？”氪星人一边发狠地操他，一边讥讽着羞辱他，看他被干得失了神没有反应，又不满地打他的屁股。  
  
韦恩的屁股没有布鲁斯大，却更加挺翘。都很适合挨肏。当然，如果让男人肏得不满意，就会挨打。他被打得受不住，又不敢躲，只能哭着认错：“对不起！我是婊子，是超人的婊子啊啊啊！别打、呜！”  
  
他难耐地在盔甲里蹭着自己的胸膛：“好难受……难受呜啊啊啊啊……”  
  
克拉克放下韦恩的腿，让他侧躺在床上，然后拎起他一条腿，让他用狗撒尿的姿势挨肏。“哪里难受？嗯？”  
  
“奶子！”韦恩摇头哭喊，抓挠着自己的胸甲：“奶子好痒……呜……求你玩玩我的奶子！”  
  
克拉克顿了一下，摇头：“你的超人把你调教得不错。”他满足了韦恩的请求，撕开他的战甲丢到一旁，粗鲁而毫无章法地掐揉起他的胸部。这是合理的，这个小婊子多么听话，他应当得到奖赏。  
  
于是韦恩哭喊着、尖叫着、满足地被射了一屁股。  
  
克拉克缓缓退出来，看着那张被肏得殷红的小嘴一张一合着，吐出白色半透明的浊液。韦恩失神地瘫在床上，眼里完全没有焦距，半张着嘴，涎水就从嘴角留下来，打湿了床单。  
  
克拉克有些不满，伸了三根手指堵住那个小洞，韦恩没有反应。于是百无聊赖的氪星人又开始折腾那个已经被操得烂熟红透的肉穴，换来一点微弱的挣扎。  
  
那些液体又顺着手指缝隙流出来，克拉克挑眉，干脆顺势把留在韦恩肚子里的淫液全抠挖出来。液体数量着实可观，流出来后床上几乎就没一处干净的地方了。克拉克充满怀疑地把手上沾上的淫液抹在韦恩大腿上，嘲讽道：“那些润滑和精液有这么多吗？你不会被我操出水来了吧？”  
  
“嗯？你是个会为了男人鸡巴流水的小狗狗吗？你的超人已经把你调教成淫荡的小母狗了？真可惜，看看你这幅样子，他的母狗竟然是被我操开的。”  
  
隔开两边的壁障缓缓降下来。卡尔神色淡淡，走过来，把满身红痕的布鲁斯扔给克拉克，抱起韦恩，轻抚他的后颈，叹气：“完全被操熟了啊，布鲁斯。”  
TBC.   
  
  



End file.
